


How Dare You.

by Samara_Doodles



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asahina Aoi is a Good Friend, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Projecting onto Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko is a Good Friend, Naegi Makoto-centric, Out of Character Naegi Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samara_Doodles/pseuds/Samara_Doodles
Summary: It was bad enough that he was back at that damned bear’s clutches. It was bad enough he was being suspected, again.“...I respect your ideals, but…,” (How dare he)“...You ignore Despair in the name of Hope, that is not…,” (How dare he)Makoto has had enough. Munakata's speech is the last straw.(Makoto having a mental breakdown at Munakata)
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Naegi Makoto, Asahina Aoi & Naegi Makoto & Kirigiri Kyoko, Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	How Dare You.

It was bad enough that he was back at that damned bear’s clutches. It was bad enough he was being suspected,  _ again _ . 

“...I respect your ideals, but…,” (How dare he)

“...You ignore Despair in the name of Hope, that is not…,” (How dare he)

“...In short, you don’t know what it’s like to feel true despair,” Munakata’s words cut through him, like he was back in the class trial, at Her mercy.

Before Makoto could think, he spoke. “Shut. Up.”

“What did you say to me?” Munakata’s tone grew icier.

“I said,  _ shut the fuck up _ ."

“You little-,”

“Stop talking about things you don’t understand, Munakata. I haven’t experienced ‘true despair’? Well what the fuck was that year of hell then?”

“You were merely in a game-” Munakata was again cut off.

“A game? A fucking game? YOU WEREN’T THERE! YOU DON’T GET TO SAY ANYTHING!”

“I was one of the many watching, and I agree you were inspiring, but-”

“THE HIGHLY EDITED FINAL CUT! YOU WEREN’T THERE! YOU WEREN’T THE ONE WHO HAD TO SENTENCE YOUR FRIENDS TO DEATH JUST TO SURVIVE! I SAW THEIR CORPSES AFTER THEIR EXECUTIONS. ALL I COULD DO WAS STAND THERE AND WATCH! YOU DON’T KNOW THAT FEELING OF HELPLESSNESS!” Makoto was crying now.

“Ah, I see. That’s why you aided the ones who made you-”

“I AIDED THEM BECAUSE THEY’RE FUCKING HUMANS! I AM NEVER KILLING ANOTHER PERSON AGAIN. You don’t get it, because you’ve always had agency. I DIDN’T. DO YOU THINK I  _ WANTED  _ TO BE ‘HUMANITY’S HOPE’? I WAS AND STILL AM STILL A KID. THEY WERE KIDS TOO. I’M SORRY ABOUT YUKIZOME! I REALLY AM! BUT YOU CAN’T JUST, FUCKING DO THIS!” 

“As you say, you are still a naive child.”

“I wish I was. But I’m not! You don’t get it. You aren’t the one who sees the corpses of your dead friends, who you killed, every night. Telling you to join them. That you shouldn’t have survived. You aren’t the one who would have killed yourself if you didn’t have to give the world hope,”

“You-”

“You didn’t spend a year of your life afraid you were going to wake up and find  _ another  _ body in your room, bloody and broken. Worried for yourself, your friends, your family, because they were dragged into this shithole too.”

“What would Miss Maizono think?”

“LEAVE SAYAKA OUT OF THIS!”

“Ah, I see I struck a nerve.”

Makoto grew quiet. But not for long, as he muttered: “You really don’t get it, do you Munakata?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not the one who was there. You didn’t see Taka starve himself because he was terrified Monokuma would put Mondo’s body in his food. You don’t throw up at the sight of baseballs. You don’t wake up from nightmares of your own execution. I HAVE SURVIVED THROUGH EVERYTHING THIS FUCKING WORLD HAS THROWN AT ME! I THOUGHT I WAS DONE! I GUESS MY LUCK IS A FUCKING LIE! I NEVER EVEN HAD TIME TO _PROCESS_ THE KILLING GAME! YOU DON’T HAVE TO PLAY THIS OPTIMISTIC DUMB KID ALL THE TIME! YOU LOST _ONE_ _PERSON_ YOU LOVED AND NOW YOU THINK YOU’VE SEEN DESPAIR! I WAS ROBBED OF _SO MUCH TIME._

“DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO KNOW HOW I KILLED MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND WITHOUT KNOWING WHO HE WAS? I LOVED THEM ALL, SO MUCH. SAYAKA WAS MY CLOSEST CONFIDANT, SHE TAUGHT ME SO MUCH AT HOPE’S PEAK. LEON WAS MY BEST FRIEND. WE MIGHT HAVE EVEN BEEN MORE, BUT THE GODDAMN MEMORY WIPE HASN’T WORN OFF YET. CHIHIRO WAS THE BRAVEST GIRL I EVER KNEW-”

“Mr Fujisaki was a boy.”

“ _ SHE  _ WAS ONE OF THE BRAVEST GIRLS I EVER KNEW,” Makoto continued, ignoring Munakata’s feeble attempt, “AND MONDO LOVED US ALL, ESPECIALLY TAKA, AND AFTER A POINT HE WASN’T AFRAID TO SHOW IT. AND TAKA KEPT US SAFE, AND ON TIME. AND FOR ALL HIS STRANGENESS, HIFUMI WAS A GOOD PERSON.

AND CELESTE AND I, WE HAD OUR OWN FRIENDSHIP, BASED ON OUR SHARED LUCK. SHE UPGRADED ME TO ‘B RANK’ WHATEVER THAT MEANS, BUT I LOVED HER FOR ALL HER QUIRKS. AND SAKURA WAS KIND AND GOOD, AND GOT MANIPULATED BY FORCES BEYOND HER CONTROL AND THEN SHE KILLED HERSELF. SO DON’T YOU ACT LIKE YOU KNOW ANYTHING YOU PALE FUCKING ASSHOLE.”

“I-,”

“Naegi! There you are!” The voice of Aoi Asahina came from the doorway, “Naegi..? Are you alright?”

In response, Makoto started sobbing. Asahina ran over, and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re out. We got out. She can’t hurt us anymore. Never again, kay? Never, ever again.” She whispered, as she rubbed his back. 

“I can’t do this anymore, Asahina. I might as well just let myself get killed by the attacker. It would be better for everyone. And then at least I’ll see them again. At least I can attone-” He was cut off by a slap.

“Don’t you dare talk like that you idiot! We promised we’d get out! What would Byakuya say? Or Kyoko? Or even Hagakure!”

Makoto hiccupped. They were both crying now. Munakata stood where he had been, sword raised, mouth agape. 

Soon, there were several sets of footsteps outside the door. 

“Aoi, is Naegi…?” asked Kyoko Kirigiri, speeding into the communications room.

“Yeah. Can you..?”

“Of course,” Kyoko knelt down next to the pair, “Naegi… what happened was Junko Ennoshima’s doing, not yours. She killed herself, not you. She killed our classmates. She killed her own sister. You ensured our and your own survival. It was not your choice, it was none of our choices. We must prevail! In the name of our friends! In the name of hope!” 

“Kyoko’s right! If you die, then the memories you have of our friends die too! And the hope you have inside you, and the hope you ignite in other people! Don’t you dare give up!” Asahina chimed in. 

“I’m sorry for being such a burden for you guys.” Makoto chuckled sadly. “Even back in the Killing Game… But, thank you for helping me out. I know I’m not the brightest guy, and my optimism, which is pretty much my only redeeming quality, has kinda gotten depleted-”

“Shut up and let us care for you.” Asahina physically put her hand over his mouth. “You are an incredible person that some people-” she shot a glare at Munakata- “should try to be more like. We all love you so much. You’re our friend, you idiot!”

“She’s right. The world is better with you in it.” Kyoko shot her own glare at Munakata.

“Thank you. Thank you, so much. I love you guys too,” Makoto wiped his eyes and sat up, “Now, let’s find a way to defeat that fucking bear. For the last time."


End file.
